edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ooguro
Rei Ooguro (大黒 レイ, Ooguro Rei) is a college student who had been travelling from Guam with her university group. After arriving on the island, the group she was in consisted of her two friends, Tooru Rinzai and Kotomi Kawana, with the former being her childhood friend. The first people she met after arriving on the island were members of Akira's Group. She also younger brother, Junpei Ooguro, with whom she is rather close. Appearance Rei has a slim figure with wild, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. She has a tanned skin and has two front teeth more noticeable than the others on each side of her mouth. She wears a black bra and her body is mostly exposed only with a dark long-sleeved red top that exposes her stomach and breasts whilst ending at her elbows. She also wears light blue shorts that cover her hip with yellow buttons located in the top center of the shorts. She also wears large dark coloured boots. Personality Rei has a tomboyish, upbeat demeanour about her continually being uplifting and happy when around others. She does care for her friends quite a lot and takes things seriously such as being unable to stand Miina Isurugi (Fake) isolating himself from everyone else and forced her way into having him trust her. This showed how she was relatively caring towards people and especially children. It should also be noted she seems to care very deeply for Tooru, worrying about his predicament with his facial scar earlier on at her introduction. Outside of her happy demeanour, she also seems to have a blatant perverted side about her. She is commonly shown lying to the girls within Akira's Group, as shown telling them about numerous lies about her having different types of adult experiences and giving them nonexistant tips which ultimately were lies. This doesn't end as she has been shown going off at the guys for doing certain things and actually rounds up the girls to do the same thing because she had thought it was interesting. She is commonly fun-loving and her perverted acts are all done in good jest. History Rei had attended the same junior highschool as Akira and Rion during the time before she went to university. Rei had been living in a small apartment with the rest of her family members which only had two small rooms. She wasn't able to see her parents much as they had to work late at night at their own store which led her to be very close with her brother Junpei despite the six year gap. As the years passed and she entered university with her brother entering junior high, the two became more distant and even argued more frequently. One day, as she went on a blind date invited by Kotomi, she first decided to have a shower where she doubted Kotomi would be a carnivore as the rumours had said, whilst also noting Tooru was going too. Deciding to have fun as she changed clothes and headed out the door, she noticed Junpei staring at her where she asked wrong only to get nothing as a reply, so she cheerfully headed out saying she'd be late. During the party she got into a drunken rage ranting about how her brother acted towards him with everyone including Kotomi cheerfully laughing with her whilst Tooru tried to stop her. After the party, Tooru escorted her back home as she was too drunk to walk with Rei still complaining about her brother. As Tooru talks to her about how she was talking about her brother the entire time, Rei misunderstands and sees it as Tooru asking to do it with her. Despite Tooru's rejections, she begins pulling him as he clings to the railing on some stairs until her mother rushes over to Rei and tells her to quickly go to the hospital stating that Junpei was in trouble. Not knowing what happened, she headed to the hospital with her parents incredibly mad about what had happened to Junpei. Talking to Junpei's Classmate, she comforted him to tell her what had happened and as he explained she was immediately shocked shouting and wondering why he hadn't told her. Realizing he hadn't told her for Rei's own sake, she clenched her chest and kneeled over thinking about what he had done. However, after the incident Junpei survived and was left in a wheelchair where she and her brothers relationship reformed to back and how good it was before as close siblings. Chronology Exploration Party arc She, along with Tooru and Kotomi, were met by Akira's group, and requested for their help to get back their belongings that were taken by wolves. Argentavis arc Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes *(About Kotomi Kawana) "Kotomi is... she's like a queen." *(To Tooru Rinzai) "Ch-Cheer up, Tooru-san! I'm here for you, ok?!" '' *(To Airi Narumi) ''"Well, that's kinda true... but to be more precise, they say I'm sexy. They used to call me Janet Jackson of Jounan University." *(To Miina Isurugi (Fake)) "You're somehow similar to my little brother... like how even though you're really in pain, you try and hide it, and your conceitedness of trying to solve all your problems alone despite just being a kid!! I know. I know that guys like that are the ones who really need help. That's why I'll help you. This time, I'll definitely help you...!!" *(About Miina Isurugi (Fake)) "...Umm, well, they do share similarities... I don't know what happened to her, but she's created a wall around herself, and refuses to trust others... If I leave her alone... she'll do something that she can't take back. That's why I need her to know. That there are still people by her side... and that she can put more trust in other people..." *(To Asuka Takahashi) "Boobs won't grow bigger unless you let guys rub them you know. Of course it was the same for me..." Trivia *She is one of the few characters attending Jounan University. *She also used to attend the same high school as most of the main characters. Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:University Student Category:Passenger Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group